fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
K:TLC EP33 The Creepy Castle
<--- Previous: Show Business Next: Vicious Snakes of the Serpent Canyon ---> Script *(Theme song plays) *(Episode's Title arrives) *Kirby (voice): The Creepy Castle *(Episode Begins) *chirping *(Kirby and the others were asleep, except for Ribbon. She looked at the others sleeping peacefully without a care in the world) *Ribbon: I wish I didn't walk to pieces... *(Ribbon got up and went to the sky, the night was full of stars. The stars twinkled) *Ribbon: The stars aren't afraid of the dark. So why am I? Oh, if only I was just a little bit brave. *hooting *Ribbon: Oh! What's that? *(Coo flew towards Ribbon) *Coo: It's me! Sorry if I frightened you. *(Coo flew away on silent wings) *Ribbon: Silly me, he's not afraid of the dark either. *(Ribbon took a deep breath) *Ribbon: I shall be brave. I shall come for a midnight walk. *(Ribbon was walking along the path towards the big field. The moon was very bright, but she still found it hard to see where she was going.) *Ribbon: There's nothing to be scared of. Everything is the same as in the daytime, except this brough more shadows! *(Ribbon was terrified, was a strange shape it had a shadowy crocodile towards her. Ribbon began to tremble all over. Suddenly, two eyes opened and stared out.) *Sir Crocky: Oh, Ribbon! What are you doing out here at this time of night? *Ribbon: Oh, Sir Crocky, you did give me a scare. I'm having a midnight walk I'm trying to make myself a little bit more brave. *Sir Crocky: Brave? laughs you don't have to be brave to come out here in the middle of the night. No, not brave you have to be silly. That's what you have to be! laughs *Ribbon: What do you mean? *Sir Crocky: Well, you might fall in a ditch or something and no one would know here you were did you tell the others you were going on a midnight walk. *Ribbon: Well, no, well, that's what I mean by silly. *Sir Crocky: Leave the darkness to the creatures of the night they can see where they're going you can't. *Ribbon: I suppose you're right. Good night, Sir Crocky. *Sir Crocky: Good night, Ribbon. Oh! By the way, you want to be brave? *Ribbon: Yes, I do more than anything well. *Sir Crocky: Then why don't you find out what that castle is over there? *Ribbon: Where? *Sir Crocky: The castle over there. Something's been going on these past three or four nights. *Ribbon: Dancing shapes? Ah, I must tell the others! *Sir Crocky: Keep to the path! *(Ribbon fly as fast as her wings could carry her) *(In no time at all, she had woken up Kirby and the others and had told them about the strange castle) *Adeleine: Hmm... We must investigate. *Carly: Do we have to? *Earlene: No, if there is something we must find out what this is. *Giselle: That's right, there's nothing we can all go back to bed. *(Kamikari produced a torch) *Kamikari: We'd better take this. *Stella: Sounds nice! *Kirby: I know it seems kind of genius now... *(Tayo and Proko arrives) *Tayo: Which is why we're here. *Proko: Oh, we came as soon as we heard to goes into the castle was back on! *Tayo: Theatrics are our specialty! *Proko: Nobody does drama like Tayo! *Tayo: Honestly, Tula, I don't know why you didn't ask us to help in the first place. *Tula: I think I know why... But right now, I'll take all the help I can get. *Tayo: All right, everyone, listen up. You may be good at stopping vicious predators. *Penelope Bronto: I guess so. *Willow: Of course we can! *(cut to the volcano) *Justin: Okay, pea brains, I give up... What's that? *Neal: The plan's working perfectly. *Justin: It is? What kind of plan lets Kirby and the others win? *Tad: Justin, they're not winning. They're doing exactly what we want them to do. *Neal: Did you even listen when we explained the plan? *Justin: Sure I did. It's all about snakes and crocodiles and... Stuff. *Tad: We scared off the bees so Kirby and the others will harvest after them. *Neal: While they're busy, we're gonna go after something else. *Tad: In the opposite direction. *Justin: So... The castle aren't ancient? *Tad: No! *Justin: Oh, but I knew that castle was haunted. *Tad: Over there. *(Tad pointed to the old castle) *Justin: Ooh! They're good! *Neal: That was a terrific idea! *Tad: You got it! *Justin: Come on, pea brains! *Chester: Uh, sure! No problem! *Colton: Yeah. We're coming most of the time already! *(Justin follows Chester, Colton, Neal and Tad, to find Kirby and the others) *(dissolve to the castle outside) *Tayo: Come on, Proko. It must be here somewhere in there with our name on it! *Proko: You know, Tayo, If they can be here, a ghost might be, too! *Tayo: I don't know here you come up with silly ideas. You must be reading those comic books again! *Giselle: I dare not go in! This place is pretty creepy! *Kirby: It is best that we enter the castle in no time. *Melissa: But it's worse to be afraid alone... *(Kirby and the others slowly walked inside the castle) *rattling *Lololo: Oh, it was a pile of bones were rattling. *Lalala: One such little is not dangerous, after all. *(dissolve to the room, where the ghosts lives there) *Tedhaun #1: yawning Aw, we don't have no fun no more. *Tedhaun #2: No. Nobody around here to scare. *Tedhaun #3: chuckles We scared them all away! I guess we're too good! *Ghost Knight: Hey, here's an idea. Get a load of this, guys! *(A few of Tedhaun follows Ghost Knight, and saw Kirby and the others investigating the house) *Tedhaun #1: laughs Wise guys! *Tedhaun #2: Let's get them over here. *Ghost Knight: And have some fun with them. *Tedhaun #3: We'll scare the pants off of them! laughs *(Justin and his clan spied on Kirby and the others inside the castle) *Justin: With the other looking over in the castle! But everything can be done with plans. *Chester: How will that happen? *Justin: It's your problem, we fix! *(Justin and his clan sneaked inside the castle) *Ribbon: That must be brave, I must be brave. *Willow: Everything was really quiet. *Tayo: I think I really knew to searching from all those treasures. *(A few Kirby's friends walked into a gargoyle statue. Suddenly, the eyes starts glows) *Penelope Bronto: What is that?! *Stella: I'm sure it something look like! *Proko: Looks like it is haunted! *(The gargoyle statue's eyes glowing even more) *Penelope Bronto, Stella, Tayo & Proko: screaming *(Penelope Bronto, Stella, Tayo and Proko ran for their lives, and found Kirby and the others, they panted) *Kirby: Guys! What is it? *Tayo: Kirby, you guys gotta help me. *Kirby: What is the problem? *Proko: It was a gargoyle statue, it's eye was glowing now! *Kirby: Oh! That's awful. Come on, we'll be there as soon as we can. *Tayo: That's exactly what we are, Kirby, there's no such thing as ghosts! *(However, Tayo and Proko then saw something that made them realize otherwise. A female ghost floated through the wall towards them) *Tayo: AHH! It's a ghost! Don't let it get us! *Shea: Actually I'm a ghost and my name is Shea. *Penelope Bronto: Makes sense to me. By the looks of it I would say you're a ghost am I right? *Shea: Sure am, I just love playing the organ. giggling *Penelope Bronto: Cool, I'm a pretty big music fan myself. *Shea: Neat, I've never met a fellow music lover before. Do you like the organ? *Penelope Bronto: Well sort of, I actually took music lessons when I was younger. Plus I used to play the piano a little bit. *Shea: Terrific, would like to hear me play a bit? *Penelope Bronto: Sure... *(Shea began to play a musical selection on the organ, Kirby and the others along with Penelope Bronto watched in amazement) *("Now You Float Me, Now You Don't" song begins) *Shea (singing): ♪ Invisible is what I call My neat ability, Blending in is what I do, Just look close, because you won't see? Am I here or am I here, I float walls and stuff, Take a look hide and seek, yes, my skill is so unique. Well I could stay one tone but I won't. So now you float me, now you don't! Shadows that I make, might scare an unsuspecting friend. But scaring others, Is not what I intend. Am I here or am I there, Could it be that I know where, Take a look hide and seek, yes, my skill is so unique. Well you can try to catch me but you won't. So now you float me, now you don't! My invisible change to help me hide, Wherever I might float. But sometimes I just change so I can have some fun! Oh! Am I here or am I here, I float walls and stuff, Take a look hide and seek, yes, my skill is so unique. Well I could stay one tone but I won't. So now you float me, now you don't! ♪ *Penelope Bronto: Wonderful, Shea, but do you know any Rock N' Roll? *Shea: Not really, but I supose I could learn, by the way would you like to play something on the organ? *Penelope Bronto: Well like I said, the organ is a bit different from the piano and I'm kind of rusty. *Shea: Sure. *Tayo: Right, no problem. *Shea: Justin and his clan are coming this way, and three Tedhauns and a Ghost Knight floating closer. *Stella: That explains everything. *Proko: I know! You guys are going to scare those bad guys away! We'll give them scare! *Tayo: Oh, good! *Stella: I'm going to be a vampire! *Earlene: I'm going to be a bride of Frankenstein! *Penelope Bronto: I'm going to be a witch! *Kirby: I'm going to be an egyptian mummy! *Lololo & Lalala: We're going to pretend to be ghosts ourselves! *Tayo: Yes! You guys ready for scare! *(cut to Adeleine was carving a Jack-O-Lantern pumpkin) *Adeleine: I'm sure glad I had this pumpkin. *Ribbon: They're not the only ones that can wear scary costumes. *(Ribbon disguises herself as a pumpkin-like ghost) *Adeleine: I guess we're ready now. So let's get ready to scare those bad guys. *(cut to Justin and his clan) *Chester: It's dark in there now. *Justin: Let's go in and see Kirby and the others are hiding. *(cut to the three Tedhaun and Ghost Knight) *Tedhaun #1: It looks to me as if they've gone out for a while. *Ghost Knight: Let's wait inside till they prank them. *(Adeleine and Tula rattled chains) *Justin: Are you rattling chains like that to keep up your courage? *Neal: I'm not rattling. *Tad: I sure it wasn't me. *Justin: Then is it the wind? *Neal: It must be. *(Justin and his clan cautiously searching for Kirby and the others) *Justin: Just break up into teams and start to split up. Chester! Colton! *Chester: Yeah, Justin? *Justin: You guys to search the room. *Colton: Why us? *Justin: Because you're pea brains. *Chester: Thanks, Justin. *(Chester and Colton enters the room) *Justin: Neal! Tad! Go into the another room. *Neal: Okay. *Tad: Thanks. *(Neal and Tad enters the room) *Justin: chuckles This is the easiest plan ever given us. *(Chester and Colton looked cautiously in the room of Count Dracula) *Colton: Gee, it's kind of spooky. *Chester: You bring a light? *Colton: No. *(Chester and Colton looked at the coffin) *Chester: Well, maybe Stella are hiding! Let's take a look. *Stella: You guys hiding me? *(Suddenly, a coffin's lid opens and there was Stella, as a vampire) *Stella: I am going to bite with my fangs in veins! *Chester: YIKES! It's a vampire! *(Chester and Colton ran, until a swarm of bats attacks them and they ran, Stella giggled) *(Neal and Tad looked at the laboratory room) *Tad: This is so scary! At least I have my torch! My torch always makes me feel better! *Neal: Uh, Tad, that's my tail! *Tad: Oops! Sorry! Look! Lots of Potions! *Neal: That's weird. They're in pairs! *(Earlene as a bride of Frankenstein walks very slowly, and Penelope Bronto as a witch, riding her broomstick soaring towards them) *Penelope Bronto: I think you guys are done for the night. *(Neal and Tad yelp in fright) *Earlene: Ever seen a Frankenstein with electricity? *(Neal and Tad ran for their lives) *(Chester and Colton ran into what appeared to be a strange looking room) *Chester: This looks like an old Egyptian tomb! *Colton: Yeah. Look! There's an old Sarcophagus! *(Suddenly, the Sarcophagus began to open and Kirby was wrapped in bandages stepped out of it) *Chester: Wait a minute... It's a... *Colton: What? What is it? *Chester: It's... *Chester & Colton: A MUMMY!! *(Chester and Colton ran for their lives) *Kirby: That's right. Keep moving. *(Justin then saw Chester and Colton bolted out of the room) *Justin: Guys! Get back here! *(Justin cautiously turns around and sees that no one was there) *Justin: Well, that's a relief. It was only empty. I knew you guys are having a practical jokes! *(Justin turns around and sees Lololo and Lalala covered in white sheets, floating towards him) *Lololo & Lalala: Woooooo! We're ghosts! Wooooooooo! *Justin: yelps *(Justin terrified and ran for their lives) *Justin: It's the monsters. I knew that was Kirby and the others in disguises. *Colton: Where did they come from? *Chester: How did they just appear like that? *(Justin and his clan skids to a stop, and they saw Ribbon as a pumpkin-like ghost appears) *Ribbon: Boo! *Justin, Chester, Colton, Neal & Tad: screaming *Ribbon: I just scared up those guys. *Justin: Please, are you a real ghost? *Ribbon: laugh What do you think, you silly boys? You'll find out if I'm real or not when I scare you all up. I've got you now. *(Justin and his clan shivering in fright) *Colton: Oh no, please don't hurt us. *(Shea appears) *Shea: You know it isn't right to visit the same castle all the time, But I'll let you go if you run away before I count to three. One... two... *(Justin and his clan exits the castle, flew away) *(The three Tedhaun and Ghost Knight flew towards them and preparing to scare, but they stopped) *Tedhaun #3: Look! *Tedhaun #1, Tedhaun #2 and Ghost Knight: in horror *(Kirby as an Egyptian mummy, Lololo and Lalala as ghosts preparing to scare them) *Lololo & Lalala: Woooooooooo! *Tedhaun #2: Ghosts! *Tedhaun #1: Ghosts! *Ghost Knight: Ghosts! *(The three Tedhaun and Ghost Knight out of the castle in a panic) *(Kirby, Lololo, Lalala, Stella, Earlene and Penelope Bronto watched at the three Tedhaun and Ghost Knight fled in capitulation to their superior tactics) *Penelope Bronto: So you can't take it, you sissies! laughs *Adeleine: laughs It serves them right. *Tayo: So, I guess that's your heart attack, huh? What a scare! *Proko: Uh, you mean, you don't mind? *Tayo: Are you kidding? It was a scaredy prank! laughing *Proko: chuckles Well, I don't like to honk my own car... *Tayo: Yeah, that's probably for the best. *Willow: Wow! That was great! *Giselle: Terrific! *(A few Kirby and the others removes their costumes) *Kamikari: Now can we go back to home? *Adeleine: Yes, come on, guys, I think Shea had a great scare for one night. *Shea: Thank you, guys. *(Kirby and the others walk back home, everyone were soon fast asleep) *Ribbon: It's quite useful being able to go to pieces sometimes. *(Ribbon was fast asleep) *''(Credits music plays at the end of the episode)'' Category:Episodes Category:Script Category:Storylines